


The Dome

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robots, Romance, Search for a Cure, Virus, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: BECK - Biologically Engineered Cure Kid. Basically, a test-tube baby created for the sole purpose of finding-slash-creating a cure... Literally humanity's last hope...





	The Dome

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my personal non-fanficition works... I basically own everything but would appreciate some feedback in case there are some copyright issues.
> 
> Also posted to Wattpad.

It was a cold misty morning late in April. September Falke was sitting, curled up on one end of his sofa, enjoying a nice cup of tea. His gray-blue eyes wide with child-like wonder as he watched the condensation streak down his living room window. It had been awhile since he’d actually just sat and looked out any window. Being so busy with work, there wasn’t really much time for anything else. As he continued to stare out the window, his boyfriend, Sven Wolfstrom, shifted and sighed from the opposite end of the sofa. He was currently reading some foreign magazine that September didn’t have much interest in. His dark hair shielding one side of his freckled face.

“This is terrible,” Sven murmured after another moment of silence had passed between them.

“What is?” September asked, curiosity getting the better of him as it usually did.

“Oh, this article,” Sven promptly explained, “Twenty more people have been infected. Pretty soon, there’s not going to be a United States anymore.”

“Dammit,” September swore under his breath, “Well not to worry, love. We’re safe here. This compound is well protected. Nothing can penetrate the dome.”

“So you say,” Sven frowned, “I mean how do we know that we’re safe here? Everything is powered by machine, if one thing goes wrong, we’re all screwed.”

“True,” September couldn’t really argue with him there, “Seriously, though, Sven you shouldn’t worry about such things. Leave the worrying to the government officials and invest your time and energy into something more constructive.”

“Like what?”

“Me.”

Sven blushed and smiled,

“I can do that.”

“I know you can,” September mused in full agreement, “Now come cuddle with me.”

“Fine,” Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Sven gently tossed his magazine onto the coffee table before moving down, “Make some room.”

September obeyed and scooted forward some; smiling as Sven situated himself behind him.

“Comfy?” He prompted.

“Very,” Answered Sven as he wrapped his arms around him, “I love you, Sept.”

“I love you too,” September inclined his head for a kiss and Sven happily gave him one, “Always and forever.”

They kissed again. And then again. September hummed quietly as he shifted a bit to get a better angle. Sven’s lips were soft and warm. Pliable beneath his own. He tasted of vanilla creamer with just the slightest hint of strong coffee. Something September wouldn’t have liked otherwise, but in that instance didn’t mind… When they finally came up for air, September looked deep into Sven’s beautiful hazel eyes.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” He murmured.

“You didn’t have to do anything, but exist,” Sven returned without missing a beat, brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of his face, “If that makes any sense at all.”

“It makes perfect sense,” September heaved a sigh of contentment, “You make me happy to be in existence.”

“Likewise,” Sven kissed him once more, “Why can’t it always be like this?”

“Dunno,” September snuggled closer to him, “I wish it could, though. That’d be heavenly.”

“Hell yeah, it would,” Sven agreed, but before he could say anything more, the computer began to sound off, alerting them to an incoming call.

September groaned in annoyance,

“Decline call.”

The computer obeyed only to go off again as the person persisted.  
“Accept call!” Sven snapped, irritably.

“About time you picked up,” September’s partner, Ariana Blackwell, declared upon appearing on the monitor that came down from the ceiling, “Oh, sh-sugar. I’m interrupting, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” It was all September could do to keep himself in check, “What do you want, Ariana?”

“My apologies, but we have an incident here at the lab,” Ariana carefully explained, “One of the experiments managed to escape captivity.”

“Which one?” September queried, unable to keep the concern from his voice.

“Experiment Six-oh-,” Ariana started to say, but quickly corrected herself, “BECK, sir. It was BECK.”

“Of course it was,” September muttered more to himself than her; he sighed, “Alright, I’ll be there in a few.”

Ariana gave an acknowledging nod before ending the call.

“Who’s BECK?” Sven inquired.

“Not who, what… BECK stands for Biologically Engineered Cure Kid,” September carefully explained, “Basically he’s a test-tube baby who was created for the sole purpose of being used to find-slash-create a cure.”

“I see,” Sven grimaced, “That seems a little cruel, don’t you think?”

“It might be cruel, but anything to eradicate the virus,” September couldn’t help but point out, “If it makes you feel any better, we’re also using chimps since there’s now an overabundance of them.”

“That does make me feel a little better,” Sven reluctantly released him, “When will you be home?”

“In time for dinner,” September vowed; he uncurled himself and got to his feet, “Hopefully.”

“Yeah, hopefully,” Sven grimaced, “Be safe, love.”

“Always am,” And with that, September went to get ready for work.


End file.
